<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can't Believe I Love You by letsbegin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143160">I Can't Believe I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin'>letsbegin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Going to War, I suck at tags, Less people die, M/M, canonverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 14:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon and Robb get together after the king's visit. Their happiness is quickly interrupted by Ned's imprisonment and the boys have to go to war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Robb was pissed. Even more than he had been in the woods when Theon endangered Bran. But now Theon hadn’t come back and it was almost dark. The bastard had probably gone to a whorehouse and didn’t even have the decency to tell anyone he was gone. That’s what Robb was upset about, yeah, Theon not telling anyone he was gone. Not the thought of Theon with a whore. Why would it be that? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb shakes the thoughts out of his head and storms out of the castle. He mounts his horse and takes off into the woods in the direction of the last place he saw Theon. Theon’s horse is still tied up there but Theon is nowhere in sight. Robb dismounts and ties his horse up too. He then notices a pair of footprints on the groundheading in a different direction then any of the others and follows them. Theon’s sitting on a log with his head down and his back to Robb, some ways into the woods. Robb’s anger fades. Theon never left the woods, and his posture is clearly dejected. Theon is always the picture of confidence unless he’s alone or with Robb. And Robb’s never seen him look so much like he’d given up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theon?” Robb calls softly and he sees Theon straighten and freeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off Robb” Theon’s clearly trying for anger but Robb can hear sadness in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never came back, I was worried”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so now you care?” Theon laughed humorlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I care Theon. I’m sorry for snapping at you. But how could you think I don’t care?” Robb was hurt that Theon didn’t think he would care. He was Robb’s best friend. Theon stood up and turned to Robb, his eyes were red from crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one else does, why should you be any different! Every time I let myself believe I might actually belong here in Winterfell, that any of you actually give a damn about me, something comes along to knock me down and remind me who I really am! The son of a man who handed me over when I was eight! I was his last living son and he gave me away, because he wanted power without actually having the means to get it! I’m a prisoner of war! A somewhat decently treated prisoner, but still a prisoner! I’m looked down upon with disdain by everyone, except you! But now, you’re lord of Winterfell and I’m still just a Greyjoy and a prisoner. I don’t know why I thought you were actually my friend, I can’t believe I’m actually in love with you! I will never be anything but the son of a disgraced lord, and Ned Stark’s prisoner!” Theon yelled and Robb had never seen him like this, never knew he thought or felt this. But his brain focused on one very specific part of what he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You- you’re in love with me?” Robb asked and Theon’s eyes widened when he realised he had admitted that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I didn’t say that” Theon tried to play it off but there was very real fear in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you did, You said you’re in love with me” Robb took a step forward and Theon took a step back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that. Why would I say that? I mean, if you hadn’t noticed we both have dicks. So, I didn’t say it. You’re hearing things” Theon was clearly panicking and Robb couldn’t have that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too Theon, you idiot” Robb grinned, and Theon’s eyes widened even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t. Don’t say it if you don’t mean it. If you’re fucking with me I’ll kill you” Theon’s voice was hoarse now, like he was choking back tears. Robb definitely couldn’t have that, so he lunged forward and caught Theon before he could move back and kissed him as passionately as he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not fucking with you” Robb said quietly when they parted and grinned at the surprised look on Theon’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, you love me?” Theon asked like he couldn’t believe this was happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, Robb Stark, love you, Theon Greyjoy. I don’t know what I did to give you the impression that I don’t care about you, or that I see you as anything less than equal, but I swear I will do everything I can to make sure you never think that again. I can’t change the stuff you said about everyone else, as much as I hate it, but you have always been my best friend. I have never thought that I was better than you or judged you for your family. You’re not Theon Greyjoy, son of Balon Greyjoy and my father’s ward. You’re Theon, my best friend and the person I love more than anyone else in the world. I’m so sorry for what I said earlier. I didn’t mean it. I was just worried about Bran and stressed with everything going on, and I took it out on you and I feel awful”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re too damn noble for your own good Stark” Theon smiled and kissed Robb again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re too cynical for yours. It’s getting dark, we should get back” Robb said, softly caressing Theon’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t we stay a little longer?” Theon asked, hesitant again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll send out a search party if we do. Why don’t you want to go back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because when we go back you’re Robb Stark and I’m Theon Greyjoy. And we’re both men” Theon looked down and Robb put a hand under his chin to get him to look back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because we’ve never snuck into each other's chambers at night before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What so I can be your little secret whore?” Theon bristled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did I just say? I love you. You mean everything to me. I’m the lord of Winterfell, no one walks into my chambers without announcing themselves, meaning you can stay the whole night. And we can come out here. We can find alone time. Now, I wasn’t kidding, they will send a search party, I did not tell anyone I was leaving” Robb said and Theon laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiss me one more time” Theon smiled and Robb obliged, before they headed back towards their horses hand in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They rode back together, not able to stop looking at each other every few moments. When they got back to Winterfell, Maester Luwin was talking to a group of guards in the courtyard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My lord, we were about to send out a search party” Luwin said, relieved to see Robb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, we went for an evening ride and forgot to tell someone we were leaving. I think we missed dinner, can you have someone send food and wine up to my chambers? We’ll eat there” Robb let his horse get lead to the stables with Theon’s and the two entered the castle, heading to Robb’s chambers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t call this sneaking” Theon whispered when no one was around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one has any reason to suspect anything, first of all, and we did miss dinner it’s perfectly reasonable to have it in my chambers especially if we’re having wine because if you weren’t aware, you have a reputation for drinking a lot and causing trouble” Robb smirked at Theon’s affronted look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You punched someone for looking at you funny four days ago. You’re a rowdy drunk. But I think it’s sexy” Robb winked as he opened the door to his chambers and walked in. There was already a fire going so the room was warm enough for them both to remove their cloaks. Once that was done Robb instantly had his arms around Theon and their lips were connected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you get so good at kissing?” Theon asked when they separated. It was far from his first kiss but he had never been kissed like Robb kissed. It made his knees weak, which he never thought possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, natural talent”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up” Theon rolled his eyes and kissed Robb again, which he proceeded to do until there was a knock on the door. They both quickly separated and neatened themselves up as they sat at the small table in Robb’s room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enter!” Robb called and a young maid entered with a tray and a basket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theon recognised her and had to look away. It hadn’t even been a fortnight since she was in his bed. He had been drunk and lonely and she was there. Robb noticed his change in demeanor and turned to him after she left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, I’m fine, let’s eat” Theon plastered on a smirk and reached for the food but Robb grabbed his wrist and fixed him with his piercing blue gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theon”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t pretend. Causing fights isn’t the only thing I have a reputation for”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I supposed to be offended that you fucked whores and serving girls? You didn’t owe it to me not to and you certainly didn’t know how I feel, I didn’t even know until right before the king's visit. It’s not like I didn’t know. Just because I’ve never seen the appeal doesn’t mean I look down on it” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hang on, when you say you’ve never seen the appeal do you mean whores or…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I mean, I certainly see how beautiful women are, but I just, never, felt, anything” Robb was blushing and his voice got quiet at the end. He was looking anywhere but Theon, so he didn’t know Theon had stood and knelt in front of him until a hand cupped his cheek and turned his head until his eyes met Theon’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have more beauty than any of them. And you don’t need to be nervous with me. I mean, I’m me. I barely remember a time I didn't know you and I’m two years older than you. I’ve seen your most embarrassing moments and you’ve seen mine. There is nothing wrong with you not being attracted to girls, and don’t let anyone make you think otherwise. I heard, from one of the king’s guards when they were drunk in the tavern, that the king’s brother Renly and Loras Tyrell see eachother often, even now that Loras is a knight and no longer Renly’s squire” Theon ran a hand through Robb’s hair and the other man smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t people supposed to be nervous in the presence of those they’re courting?” Robb smirked and Theon rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please never say that again. And most people should be. But not us. We’re special, we don’t have to obey the rules”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because nobody knows if we break them or not, since nobody knows they apply to us”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so handsome. And kind. Nobody knows how kind you are. Except me. I love you so much, Theon” Robb brought a hand up to caress Theon’s face and Theon leaned into the touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are beautiful and so fucking kind. And noble. You are a Lord of Winterfell I would gladly take a knee and fight for. And I love you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiss me,” Robb said and in the blink of an eye Theon was on his lap kissing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never want to stop doing this” Theon breathed out before diving back in to kiss Robb hungrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bed?” Robb asked, moving to kiss Theon’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bed” Theon agreed, climbing off Robb and pulling him out of the chair before walking them both to the bed while their hands fumbled to remove clothes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>-oOo-</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Robb asked sleepily when Theon untangled himself from Robb’s arms and climbed out of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, I’m just grabbing our wine. We should rehydrate after that” Theon winked as he walked back to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As Lord of Winterfell I should make it illegal for you to wear clothes” Robb smirked as he took in Theon’s naked form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think your lord father would appreciate that when he gets back. Or your lady mother. Or your sisters. Or your brothers here. Oh and I definitely don’t think any of the other Northmen would take kindly to it” Theon punctuated each sentence with a kiss to Robb’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alas, you’re probably right. It’s probably for the best anyway, I’m very possessive, I don’t want to share you now that I have you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m yours, and only yours, as long as I live”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I am yours. I am also the acting Lord of Winterfell, with the power to release you from your place as my father’s ward. You would have a choice”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Robb, your father would be very angry if he came back to hear that. And everyone else in the North. You’d never be taken seriously as a lord again. I love you for thinking it, but I can’t let you do that. Not now at least. Everyone’s on edge. Maybe in a few years your father will do it himself. But for right now, I’m actually content with it. If I did have a choice I’d choose here anyway. You’re the only person whose opinion I ever cared about and you treat me as an equal, not a prisoner. I love you, and I trust you with my life. You are my choice, you will always be my choice.” Theon said, stroking Robb’s arm lovingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All I want is for you to be happy. I would do anything for you. Anything you need or want, say the word, and I will see to it immediately”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right now, I want to curl up under the furs with you and sleep as late as we want tomorrow. But I’ll settle for just the sleeping with you part. If we sleep too late people will come looking for you” Theon smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, who am I to deny such a wish” Robb grinned, sliding from a sitting position to lying down and opened his arm for Theon who quickly did the same and snuggled into Robb’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight Robb”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight Theon”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>-oOo-</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robb woke up the next morning warm and content, wrapped in Theon’s arms, their legs tangled together. Robb smiled and pressed a kiss to Theon’s forehead. The Greyjoy smiled in his sleep and cuddled even further into Robb’s embrace. The sky outside was barely light meaning Robb didn’t have to be worried about anyone looking for him so he closed his eyes and just relaxed in the moment. He must have fallen back asleep, because when he opens his eyes it’s lighter and Theon is smiling down at him from his sitting position. He had apparently sat up and moved Robb’s head to rest on his lap so he could card his fingers through Robb’s curls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning” Theon greeted softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning” Robb’s voice was raspy from sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should get dressed and go to the hall for breakfast, they’ll be coming looking soon”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re probably right. I wish we could stay like this though”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too, trust me. If I had my way, I’d never let you out of bed or put on clothes” Theon winked down at Robb before he climbed out of bed and started gathering his clothes from the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can wear one of my shirts” Robb said, lounging on the bed and watching Theon lace up his breeches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll wear mine. We can say we got drunk and I fell asleep on your floor. Get your lazy ass out of bed” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make me” Robb smirked and Theon got a mischievous look in his eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you get out of bed now, three times today” Theon winked and Robb jumped out of the bed faster than Theon had ever seen him move, making the Ironborn laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna hold you to that” Robb said as he laced up his own breeches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I expect you to. Ready for breakfast?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, just one more thing” Robb grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This” Robb said before gently kissing Theon and Theon kissed back immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too” Robb kissed Theon one more time before heading out with Theon following him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re late, and you missed dinner,” Bran said when his brother walked into the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We went back out riding last night to blow off steam from the day” Robb replied as he took his seat at the table and Theon took the one next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I go out riding again today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s best for you to remain here for a little while. After yesterday, I mean. I know you want it to be like before and I want you to be happy, but I have to keep you safe”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theon saved me yesterday, he can protect me!” Bran argued and Robb sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theon also got yelled at by a certain brother of yours and isn’t eager for it to happen again. ‘Sides, I agree with him. It’s not safe kid” Theon spoke up in between shovelling bites of food into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I supposed to do then?!” Bran asked angrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want to do that’s not riding?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t do anything I want to do anymore”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if Theon told you about Pyke again?” Robb asked and Theon looked up at him surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if who does what?” Theon asked and Robb gave him a pleading look causing him to sigh, “What if I told you about Pyke, little Stark?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, but I want to go riding soon” Bran gave in and the rest of breakfast was silent, Robb’s hand finding a place on Theon’s thigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>-oOo-</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have any idea how hard it was for me not to pull you into a dark corner and have my way with you? So fucking sexy, I can’t stop thinking about you” Theon panted, head against the wall he was being pressed into, as Robb sucked at his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should go into my room so I can do all the things I’ve been thinking about doing to you all day”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drowned God I love you” Theon moaned and Robb grinned up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too” He said before grabbing Theon’s hand and pulling him, laughing, down the hall to his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like this room better than mine, I think I’ll just stay here from now on” Theon joked when they were in Robb’s room and the lord was in the process of unlacing Theon’s breeches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t complain” Robb smirked and then they got distracted by other activities.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>-oOo-</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really are a fast learner” Theon said breathlessly as he and Robb laid in the lord’s bed, Robb’s arm draped around Theon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a good teacher”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may surpass the master”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you” Robb said, kissing Theon’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We still have some time before dinner” Robb smirked suggestively and drowned god Theon loves him so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, you really are perfect” Theon practically tackled Robb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the two arrived at dinner that night they were both laughing and stumbling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?” Bran asked as they took their seats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing” Robb said but he was still laughing slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s nothing” Theon was still shaking with laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna know!” Rickon yelled and Robb shushed him gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t understand. Maybe when you’re older” He ruffled his little brother’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were mad at Theon. Yesterday you were yelling bad things about him” Rickon said and Robb blushed while Theon turned to Robb with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What exactly did your brother say about me?” Theon asked with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother told me not to say such things” Rickon looked down embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh don’t worry Rickon, I’m sure your brother will tell me later” Theon leaned back in his seat and sipped his wine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to punch him like you did that guy a few days ago?” Bran asked and Theon’s teasing smirk dropped to a look of annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does everyone know about that? How did you even find out?” Theon groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard some guards talking about it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To answer your question, no I’m not going to punch him. And only partially because I could be thrown in the dungeon if someone found out I’d attacked the lord of Winterfell” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could always pretend you attacked me” Robb said and smirked when he felt Theon’s hand on his thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You Starks wouldn’t last a day without me around to save your asses” Theon said and the rest of dinner continued much the same, bickering, joking, and Theon and Robb getting handsy under the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s time for you both to go to bed,” Robb said to his siblings, “Hodor, take Bran to bed. Rickon, can you go yourself or do you need me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can go myself” Rickon hugged his brother and stopped to let Theon ruffle his hair before running off and Hodor picked up Bran to carry him away. When they were alone Theon turned to Robb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what’s this I hear about you saying bad things about me?” He smirked and Robb sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, come on” Robb stood and made his way to his room with Theon following.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, tell me” Theon instructed when they were laying on Robb's bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t even quite remember what I said exactly. I was just angry from what happened and angry that I couldn’t find you. I think I said something about you being an ass that only cares about glory and where you’re going to put your cock that night”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really? The same day you called me kind and told me you love me. No, better still, the night you put your cock somewhere” Theon teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like you don’t say stupid things in anger? Just yesterday you said the craziest thing I’ve ever heard. You said that I don’t care about you” Robb pulled Theon closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right, we both have quick tempers and say stupid things. But we also say some smart things. Like this: I love you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too” Robb smiled, “Now, I believe I was promised three times today, and by my count it’s only been two”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we see if we can get to four?” Theon smirked as he climbed on top of Robb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>-oOo-</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day started off relatively normal. Robb woke up to Theon stroking his hair and begged for five more minutes of sleep before they had to go to breakfast and Theon indulged him before bargaining to get him up when he asked for more. Bran complained about going to his lessons during breakfast and Robb and Theon went off riding before returning for lunch. They were still lounging around the great hall after lunch when Maester Luwin entered with a grim expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Robb asked, standing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s been a raven from King’s Landing” The maester said and Robb felt his heart stop as he took the scroll. He felt Theon’s eyes on him as he read it and once he had all he wanted was to fall into Theon’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Treason? Sansa wrote this?” Robb turned to Luwin and held the scroll so Theon could read it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is your sister’s hand, but the queen’s words. You are summoned to King’s Landing to swear fealty to the new king” Robb’s blood boiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joffrey puts my father in chains, now he wants his ass kissed?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a royal command, my lord. If you should refuse to obey-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t refuse. His Grace summons me to King’s Landing, I’ll go to King’s Landing. But not alone,” Robb rolled the scroll back up and handed it over to the maester, “Call the banners”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All of them, my lord?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ve all sworn to defend my father, have they not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They have”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now we see what their words are worth” Maester Luwin nodded before leaving the hall and Robb sat down next to Theon again. When he turned his lover was already looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you afraid?” Theon asked and Robb lifted his hand to see it shaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I must be”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good” Robb looked back up at Theon, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is that good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It means your not stupid” Theon said and they both held out a moment before laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot” Robb pushed Theon lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you smiled” Theon said and Robb blushed slightly before sombering again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They have my father and my sisters”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And we will get them back. There is no stronger force in the world than a Stark protecting their family” Theon took Robb’s hand in his and squeezed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Bran and Rickon? They’re just boys. Everyone else has already left them, Rickon thinks they’re never coming back, and now I have to leave too”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bran is a smart boy. He’ll understand why you have to go and Maester Luwin will take care of the two of them”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bran shouldn’t have to grow up so soon and become acting lord of Winterfell”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have had too either. And now you have to lead an army to war. None of this is fair. But it is what must be done. I will be by your side the whole time, you don’t have to do any of it alone”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to lead an army”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your banners know how to be an army. The lords will help guide you. And you know more than you think. Your father has been training you for this. Now, come with me, we’re going hunting. You need to blow off steam” Theon stood and pulled Robb up with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you mean I’m going to watch you hunt. You know I’m hopeless with a bow”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll guide you” Theon winked and Robb felt like everything was fine for a little while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>-oOo-</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the lords came with their armies Theon stood by Robb’s side, whispering encouragement when he could. He stood strong and didn’t flinch at the looks the lords gave him or their derisive comments. Because Robb’s was the only opinion that mattered, and Robb loved him. Robb who glared at anyone he heard say anything against Theon. Robb who took his command on like a second skin, and soon the lords didn’t dare speak against the Greyjoy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the Greatjon went to pull his knife on Robb, Theon was on his feet immediately with his own pulled. He still kept an eye on the man after all seemed to be forgiven. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the time for them to leave grew closer he noticed Robb grow sadder and he knew why. He didn’t want to leave his siblings and his home. And he didn’t want to lead an army to war. Theon managed to get him alone someplace private and held him comfortingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m scared, Theon” Robb admitted quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to leave them. I don’t want to say goodbye”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will see them again. If you think I’m going to let anything happen to you while we’re gone you're as mad as the mad king. We will return with your father and sisters and all will be alright” Theon was never an optimist. It's hard to be in his position. But Robb needed someone to tell him it would be alright, and Theon would do whatever Robb needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too. My brave wolf” Theon stroked Robb’s curls and kissed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you wait outside the room while I say goodbye to Bran?” Robb asked when they parted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Theon waited in the hall while Robb said goodbye to yet another family member, not knowing when they would see eachother again. Movement around the corner caught his attention and he recognised the shadow. He quietly walked over, turning and blocking Rickon’s escape before the child knew he had been caught. Shaggy growled but Theon just held out his hand for him to sniff and he calmed down. Theon secretly took way too much pride in having all the wolves like him and listen to him, especially Shaggy who only listened to Rickon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you hiding from your brother? He’s been looking for you” Theon kneeled down to look the little boy in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s going to say goodbye and then he’s going to leave like everyone else and not come back”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s going to come back, Rickon. I promise I won’t let anything happen to him. And we’ll bring the rest of your family back too”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you won’t. They're never coming back and neither will Robb!” Rickon yelled before pushing past Theon and running away. Theon sighed before standing and returning to his position outside the door. When Robb came out he looked drained and Theon squeezed his hand comfortingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to find Rickon and say goodbye”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was just here, I tried to keep him here but he ran. He doesn’t want to say goodbye, he thinks you and the others will never come back” Theon said and Robb’s shoulders slumped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s just a little child, he shouldn’t have to be concerned about whether his family will come back”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was only a little older when I had to sit in a keep, not knowing if one of my family was dying at that moment. There’s nothing you could say to stop his worries. But we can make it different from my experience. When we come back alive”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When we come back alive” Robb repeated before a horn sounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to go,” Theon said and Robb sighed sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never leave my side. Promise me you won’t” Robb looked at Theon and suddenly he was the little boy Theon met all those years ago who begged him to promise he would take him to the sea when they were older.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as there is air in my lungs and blood coursing in my veins I will never leave your side” Theon promised before the horn sounded again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to go”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but we have to” Theon started to walk backwards, still holding Robb’s hand and Robb reluctantly started walking too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they joined up with the men Robb hid his sorrow and fear under a mask, switching back to a perfect leader. They left Winterfell riding side by side at the head of an army. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were boys no more. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think this may actually be my favorite of my fics and I don't really know why, I just love it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theon felt his heart stop. It took all his effort not to let his emotions show on his face and continue acting as everyone expects. So he laughed when Robb asked what Walder’s daughters looked like and ignored the pain in his chest. If he hadn’t been fighting to keep tears out of his eyes he may have noticed that Catelyn was looking at them both with pity, not just Robb.</p>
<p>They walked to Robb’s tent in silence and as soon as they entered Robb’s arms were around him and his face was buried in Theon’s neck.</p>
<p>“I’ll get out of it. I’ll find a way out of it, I won’t marry anyone” Robb cried.</p>
<p>“We both knew we would both have to get married someday. You are heir to Winterfell and I am heir to the Iron Islands”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to marry a girl. What would be the point when I couldn’t even manage to produce an heir with her? I have brothers who can take my title when they’re older”</p>
<p>“I don’t have anyone to pass my title too” It killed Theon to say but it was the truth. They had been stupid not to talk about this sooner.</p>
<p>“We vowed to be each other’s as long as we live” Robb sounded so broken and Theon didn’t know how to fix it. He had an idea but he knew Robb wouldn’t be happy.</p>
<p>“You won’t like it but I know a way we can be together”</p>
<p>“I’ll be glad for any way”</p>
<p>“I need a wife, and I need an heir. But you, if you can get out of your engagement and renounce your title, you can come to the Iron Islands. We could be together in secret” Theon expected Robb to get angry and yell, not say what he said next.</p>
<p>“As long as I can have you I’m happy. I love you Theon”</p>
<p>“I love you too Robb. More than I ever thought I could love someone”</p>
<p>“I’ll get out of it”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>-oOo-</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Theon watched silently as Robb hacked at a tree with his sword, tears pouring down his face. He hated seeing Robb in pain like this, but he knew Robb needed to blow off steam before he would let someone console him. He’d been there when the raven was brought to Robb and knew instantly what had happened from the look on Robb’s face. Robb had quickly fled the tent and no one blamed him, they were in shock as well. Theon had followed his lover into the woods and stood off to the side as Robb fell apart.</p>
<p>“Robb” Theon finally spoke and Robb stopped, turning to him, looking more miserable than Theon had ever seen.</p>
<p>“I’ll kill them all! I’ll kill all the golden haired bastards and everyone else that sides with them!” Robb’s voice was broken and hoarse as he yelled.</p>
<p>“You’ll need a new sword. You’ve ruined that one” Theon nodded to the sword and Robb looked down as well before throwing it to the side.</p>
<p>“I’ll rip out their throats with my bare hands” Robb growled.</p>
<p>“You know I’ll follow you into any battle, but the two of us with no weapons against an army would be a rather short battle. If you want to avenge your father and save your sisters we have to be smart. You're winning this war. You have Jaime Lannister in chains. I promised you we would bring your family back when we left Winterfell, and I couldn’t keep that promise. But we will save your sisters and we will kill everyone of those gold shitting bastards”</p>
<p>“I can’t remember the last thing I said to him. I’ve been trying and I can’t remember” Robb fell to his knees and Theon kneeled in front of him instantly, holding him tight as he sobbed.</p>
<p>“I’ve got you, let it out, I’ve got you”</p>
<p>“Will you promise me something else?”</p>
<p>“Anything” Theon brought his hand up to stroke Robb’s hair. He’d learned quickly that it helped Robb calmed down.</p>
<p>“Don’t die”</p>
<p>“I promise if you promise the same thing”</p>
<p>“I promise”</p>
<p>When Robb had calmed down enough Theon helped him stand and they went back to Robb’s tent where Grey Wind stood guard to keep anyone from finding them in bed together while Theon held Robb to his chest.</p>
<p>Neither had noticed the figure that had entered the woods and followed the sound of Robb’s sword against the tree, but stayed to listen to what was said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>-oOo-</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Theon watched, stunned, as Lord Umber kneeled in front of Robb, declaring him King in the North, and then when Rickard Karstark followed. He could see on Robb’s face that he couldn’t believe what was happening. Theon stood next and Robb turned to him.</p>
<p>“Am I your brother, now and always?” The word felt wrong but he knew he couldn’t say what he really wanted to say.</p>
<p>“Now and always” Robb affirmed and Theon pulled his sword before kneeling at Robb’s feet. It took effort not to smirk at the positioning.</p>
<p>“My sword is yours in victory and defeat, from this day, until my last day” Theon bowed his head. He knew Robb understood the deeper meaning to his words. When he looked back up Robb was looking right at him. No one but Theon would notice his eyes glistening slightly more than usual. And then it started. Everyone around started chanting words that hadn’t been proclaimed in centuries. And they were chanting it for Robb.</p>
<p>“King in the North! King in the North!” Theon joined in, grinning. </p>
<p>Robb Stark, King in the North. It sounds good when Theon repeats it that night in Robb’s (their) tent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>-oOo-</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need more men and we need ships” Theon says after he and Robb had been staring at the maps alone for almost an hour.</p>
<p>“Bear Island has some ships” Robb’s head is sitting on his hand as his elbow rests on the table.</p>
<p>“Barely twenty and not proper warships. To take King’s Landing we need to completely cut them off and come at them from every direction. Not to mention how useful they would be to take Casterly Rock”</p>
<p>“Most of the North is landlocked, and those on the coast only have trade ships these days if they have ships at all. It’s the same with the Riverlands”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say anything about the North or the Riverlands” That got Robb to turn to him.</p>
<p>“No”</p>
<p>“My father has a hundred ships and plenty of men to sail them”</p>
<p>“Men that fought my father”</p>
<p>“Men that fought against the yoke of the South, just like we’re doing now”</p>
<p>“Theon” Robb sighs.</p>
<p>“I can get my father to align with you if I go. He’ll listen to me, I’m his last surviving son” He should have gone about that part differently because Robb looks hurt.</p>
<p>“You want to leave?” Robb sounds like he might cry and Theon can’t have that, so he quickly leaves his chair and kneels in front of Robb to cup his face.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to leave. But we need my father’s ships and he won’t listen to one of the northern lords. I’d be back soon”</p>
<p>“I need you here”</p>
<p>“It hurts me to even suggest leaving but we both know this has to be done”</p>
<p>“You’ll come back to me, right?” </p>
<p>“Of course I’ll come back to you, my love”</p>
<p>“Then fine, I’ll send you to the Iron Islands. You’ll leave in two days”</p>
<p>“Then I’ll spend those two days reminding you how much I love you and showing you how much I’ll miss you” Theon smirked as he moved to straddle Robb’s lap.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>When Robb announced the plan to his council the lords certainly had their fill to say, but his mother was oddly more supportive than he’d expected.</p>
<p>On the night before Theon’s departure Robb retired to his tent early and Theon followed. Robb pushed Theon to the bed and when they were done he held him close, letting a few tears fall on his lover’s chest. They said private goodbyes in the tent the next morning and Robb kept refusing to let Theon out of his arms. Eventually he did and Theon snuck out the back of the tent while Robb emerged from the front and Theon met him there. It took all Robb’s strength not to cry as he watched Theon mount his horse and give him one last smile before galloping away. </p>
<p>Little did Robb know that as soon as Theon was away from the camp he let his own tears fall as he started his journey home. What had once been his dream, was now the last thing he wanted. And it took all of his strength not to go back to Robb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>-oOo-</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The journey to Pyke was long and tiring, but he was glad to be sailing. He’d missed the ocean and the salt air was refreshing. He missed Robb more than he ever thought it was possible to miss someone. Every moment was torture, not knowing what was happening to the man he loved. Not knowing if at that moment Robb was being injured or killed without him there to protect him. It was made worse by the captain’s daughter constantly trying to get him to bed her. He’s very tempted to just yell at her that he’s married, but if that got around Theon would be in a lot of trouble. He wouldn’t really be lying though. Theon knows he wants to be with Robb forever. Despite his necessary future marriage, Robb will be the one he’ll really grow old with. They’ve basically already said marriage vows before.</p>
<p>He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel any joy when Pyke came into view. As much as he missed Robb, Pyke was his home. His family is here. His family that he hasn’t seen since he was a boy. </p>
<p>He’d expected some kind of welcome, at least someone waiting for him. At least there’s one person that realises who he is and offers to bring him to the keep. If he wasn’t with Robb he may have tried to bed her, she’s exactly the type of woman he would have before.</p>
<p>He’s extremely glad he didn’t attempt to bed her. It’s about the only thing he’s glad about as he throws things around his room in anger. Why wouldn’t his father accept the terms? He knows he shouldn’t have called Robb his brother, but to be fair he could have said worse. He brought everything his father wanted on a silver platter and what did he get? Called a whore and a trained dog. After all this time that’s the first thing his father says to him when he comes home. </p>
<p>And then Theon stops.</p>
<p>Because this isn’t his home anymore. It hasn’t been in a long time. And his father and Yara aren’t his family anymore. He didn’t even recognise his own sister. And his sister. She could be the solution he needs. His father wants to name her heir, meaning Theon would be free to not marry.</p>
<p>Theon just needed to get back to Robb. So he started to plan. His father was giving him a ship to command and raid shore villages. He could sail them to Seagard and then flee. But even one ship could be useful. Then it comes to him. Deepwood Motte. There’s still Glover men there to hold against ironborn. He’ll have his men sack a nearby village. There he’ll secretly send a raven to Deepwood Motte and tell them to send men to take the ship while he leads his men to Winterfell where he’ll let the Winterfell guards deal with them. He’ll also send a raven to Robb so he doesn’t panic when he hears of Theon’s actions. At Winterfell he can check on Bran and Rickon before returning and sailing his ship to Westerlands with a Northern crew. But he has to be faster than his sister.</p>
<p>The next day he acts the perfect Ironborn as he’s baptized in the name of the Drowned God. His sister announces her plan to leave the day after next and Theon takes the opportunity to beat her by leaving that evening. His crew is unruly but when he tells him his plan to take Winterfell for the Ironborn they listen to him. They land at a village within half a day’s ride from Deepwood Motte on the day Yara would be leaving. Theon had prepared his messages during the journey so all he has to do is attach them and send the ravens. He lets himself be seen fighting, as much as he doesn’t want to harm Robb’s people it’s necessary. After they’ve won the fight and his men are drinking and celebrating he sneaks away. He sends a raven to Deepwood Motte with the message:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I’ve landed my Greyjoy ship less than a day’s ride from you. I’m taking my men inland, take the ship and hold it until I return to bring it to King Robb. My sister is coming for you with a fleet, prepare. I’ve sent word to the king. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                                                                                                                                                           - Theon Greyjoy</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sends another to Winterfell that says:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I’m coming with twenty-one ironborn. I need them gone to take my ship in Robb’s name. They think we’re taking the castle. Be ready. We’re coming from Deepwood Motte. I’ve already sent word to the king. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                                                                                                                                                        - Theon Greyjoy</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When that’s done he sends his message to Robb before rejoining his men in drinking. He doesn’t sleep that night, instead lays in his cabin, excited to go home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>-oOo-</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robb’s sitting with his council, nursing a shoulder wound when a guard comes in with a scroll for him. It’s sealed with a Greyjoy sigil. This will be the first he’s hearing from Theon since he left. He expects good news and the Greyjoys are coming, or bad news and Theon is returning alone. He’s not expecting what he finds and reads it multiple times. All it reads is:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Trust me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>       - Theon Greyjoy</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who’s it from?” His mother asks.</p>
<p>“Theon”</p>
<p>“Is he returning with his father’s fleet?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. It just says ‘trust me’. Nothing else” Robb says, still staring at the text.</p>
<p>“Trust a Greyjoy? No rational man would do such a thing” Lord Bolton said with a slight laugh and Robb’s head snapped up.</p>
<p>“Hold your tongue or have it removed,” Robb growled and all the lords looked at him in surprise, “Theon is a member of my council. If you cannot respect him like you respect Lord Karstark or Lord Umber. Like you respect me, then maybe you should not be on my council”</p>
<p>“I meant no offense, your grace”</p>
<p>“I know what you meant Lord Bolton. Don’t mean it again. That stands for everyone in this room. I was the one that sent Theon to the Iron Islands. It was my decision. When you question Theon you question me. I’m not Joffrey, I won’t behead you for questioning my rule, but I won’t sit and take it either. You’re all dismissed” Robb’s tone was final as he stood, the lords standing as well, as Robb left.</p>
<p>He sat alone in his tent staring at Theon’s neat handwriting for he doesn’t know how long before his mother walked in. He quickly rolled up the scroll and hid it behind his back as he stood.</p>
<p>“He’s going to come back,” She said as he walked over.</p>
<p>“What?” Robb asked, confused.</p>
<p>“Theon is going to come back. You don’t need to worry about him not coming back”</p>
<p>“I’m not worried, I know he’ll come back” It was one of the few things he was sure of these days. Theon would come back to him. But he was concerned about how he was doing it and when.</p>
<p>“You miss him”</p>
<p>“He’s my friend”</p>
<p>“Do you really think you can hide from your mother? I know, Robb. I’ve suspected your feelings for a long time, longer than you knew you had them. I’ve known about Theon’s just as long. I thought something had changed when I returned and it was confirmed when I saw you two after your father died” Robb knew his shock showed on his face as he blushed.</p>
<p>“I-I thought we were doing well at hiding it”</p>
<p>“You are, for everyone who hasn’t known you since you were boys”</p>
<p>“And you’re, okay?”</p>
<p>“Do you remember the day he came to Winterfell? When he entered the courtyard he looked scared, angry, and arrogant in that way only he can. He shrunk back from anyone who went near him. And then you came barreling out of the castle and ran right up to him, smiling brighter than I’d ever seen you smile, and introduced yourself. It was like he became a whole other person when you stuck out your hand. He smiled when he shook it and he talked for what I later found out was the first time since he left the Iron Islands. He may have acted like an arrogant ass to everyone else but he has never been anything but kind to you. I know that he loves you, and would do anything for you. And I know you feel the same about him. What kind of mother would I be to stand in the way of such love?”</p>
<p>“I love him so much it hurts. When he left for the Iron Islands it felt like my heart was being ripped out. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to him, and this message. I trust him more than anyone but I’m scared of what he might do that would make me question him” His mother took on a telling look, “What? What is it?”</p>
<p>“There’s been a raven from Deepwood Motte. This morning a Greyjoy ship landed and attacked a nearby village. They received a raven telling them to take the ship while the men go inland and a warning that Yara Greyjoy was on her way with a fleet to take Deepwood Motte and they need to prepare to fight. It was from Theon”</p>
<p>“He has a ship that he took to attack near Deepwood Motte and he wants them to take the ship while he goes inland with his men?” Robb tried to think what Theon would be doing and then it all came together. Knowing Theon’s mind as well as he knows his own comes in handy sometimes, “His father rejected the terms and isn’t sending ships. But if he gave Theon command of a ship, Theon could bring it to us, one is better than none. He’d have to get rid of his crew, they’re ironborn they won’t take kindly to Theon betraying his family. Attacking near Deepwood Motte would make sure the ship would be taken quickly and leading the men away would spare men that would be needed to fight Yara. He’d need a strong force to get rid of his men, somewhere he knows the territory and people he trusts. He’s going to Winterfell”</p>
<p>“You can’t be sure”</p>
<p>“I know how he thinks. His first thought would be to get to the mainland as fast as he can and then flee, but he was the one that said we needed as many ships as we can get. He’ll want to take the ship but he needs help. Deepwood Motte is the closest keep to Winterfell he can get to fast and he knows we left enough men behind there to fight off Ironborn attacks. He knows Winterfell, he knows the area around it, he knows the men there. He can trust that they can defeat his men and that he’ll be welcome. He can also make sure Bran and Rickon are doing okay before he comes back with the ship. Any other keep and he would be in unfamiliar territory and unsure how he’d be received”</p>
<p>“If you're right he’ll be safe once he makes it to Winterfell. You needn’t worry about him”</p>
<p>“I’ll always worry about him”</p>
<p>“I know. Take care of yourself while I’m gone meeting with Renly”</p>
<p>“I will” Robb hugged his mother before she left the tent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>-oOo-</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It feels good to be back in the North. He never thought he’d miss the cold, but after so long south it’s refreshing. He relishes the fact that he’s not bothered by it, is comforted by it, while his men shiver and complain of their discomfort. It’s an advantage Theon hadn’t considered. The ironborn aren’t used to the cold, they’ll be easier to take in a fight. He knows the Wolfswood, the familiarity is comforting. He knows they’ll arrive at Winterfell the following morning. They’re just far enough away so as not to be discovered but close enough one could walk there and be back before dawn. </p>
<p>So, that’s what Theon does. He drinks some with his men before retiring to his tent and sneaking out the back. He knows the way even in the dark and as the castle comes into view he’s hit with a wave of emotions he didn’t feel upon his arrival to Pyke. He’s home. He raises his hands above his head as he walks up to the gates.</p>
<p>“Who goes there?!” One of the guards calls and Theon vaguely recognises the voice.</p>
<p>“Theon Greyjoy, I’ve come to speak to Bran Stark and the guards”</p>
<p>“You may enter. We received your raven two days ago and have been preparing” The guard says as the gates open and Theon walks in. </p>
<p>He goes straight up to Bran’s chambers, taking the stairs two at a time. The boy is asleep when Theon enters but wakes up quickly when Theon shakes him. Summer watches but doesn’t interfere, she knows Theon won’t hurt Bran.</p>
<p>“Theon? What’s happening? Your raven” He asks sleepily.</p>
<p>“I’ll explain everything, come on, we have to get Maester Luwin and the commander of your guard” Theon said as picked Bran up. The boy was heavier than he remembered but he could manage.</p>
<p>“Rodrick’s here” Bran informed him as he carried him to the master’s chamber.</p>
<p>“Rodrick’s here? That’s good, he’ll definitely know what to do”</p>
<p>“Theon, what’s happening? Please tell me”</p>
<p>“The brief story is, Robb sent me to get my father’s fleet, my father refused, I played along like I would do what he said, now I’ve gone rogue and brought my men here so the Winterfell guards can help me get rid of them while Glover men hold my ship until I return. Here we are” Theon knocked on the maester’s door a few times before the man opened it.</p>
<p>“Theon Greyjoy, you always did have a habit for causing trouble” The old man shook his head.</p>
<p>“At least this time I’m causing trouble in the name of the king. I don’t have too long, I need to be back before my men know I left. I’ll get Rodrick and we’ll all meet in the great hall” Theon says and they go in different directions. </p>
<p>Bran tells Theon where to find Rodrick and they wake the man before heading to the great hall. The four of them sit together and Theon recounts the full story. They then discuss plans for the next day. Theon will lead his men around the side to the secret entrance to the courtyard only a few know about. Winterfell men will be waiting to ambush them before they even get in the castle. They decided Bran and Rickon would hide in the crypts just to be safe. Bran hugs Theon tight when it’s time for him to leave and Theon hugs him back just as tight, for himself and for Robb. He promises the boy he’ll see him the next day and they can talk more. Theon was never close with any of the Stark children apart from Robb, but he always had a fondness for the younger ones. And after everything that’s happened, he never wants to let any of the Starks out of his sight.</p>
<p>“Please stay safe Theon” Bran whispers into his shoulder and Theon ruffles his hair.</p>
<p>“I will”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry if I was ever not nice to you because of your family. You’re like another brother”</p>
<p>“You’re like a brother to me too Bran. I’ll see you tomorrow but I have to go know” Theon lets go of the boy and ruffles his hair one more time before leaving the room. He bids farewell to Luwin and Rodrick before making his way back to his camp.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>They arrive in the late morning. He knows they were spotted before they even get there and the guards are ready. They’d figured out where to station a lookout the night before. Theon goes through the door first while his men wait for the signal. Inside the courtyard is deserted. The men are hiding just in the keep and in carts. Theon whistles, signaling to both his me and those in Winterfell. His men file in quietly. When they’re all in, a Winterfell guard jumps off the wall outside and barricades them in as the rest charge out of the keep and jump out of hiding places. Theon quickly turns and cuts down the man nearest him. The ironborn try to fight but Theon and the men of Winterfell have the upperhand and the fighting doesn’t last long before nineteen ironborn lay dead and two are kneeling in surrender. Theon walks over to them.</p>
<p>“I thought ironborn don’t surrender” He mocks with a smirk.</p>
<p>“What do you call turning on your own men?” One of them questions.</p>
<p>“I didn’t turn on my men. I pledged my allegiance to the king in the north. These are my men,” Theon gestured at the men standing around, “My father wouldn’t give us men or ships. One ship is better than one. I was always leading you here”</p>
<p>“What are you going to do with us?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I’m not the lord of this castle. But for now you’ll be taken to the dungeons” Theon said before turning and walking to the crypts. Bran breathes a sigh of relief when he sees Theon and Rickon’s eyes widen.</p>
<p>“Theon?”</p>
<p>“Aye, it’s me. The ironborn have been defeated, two are being taken to your dungeons. It’s safe for you to go back inside” Theon says as he kneels in front of the two boys.</p>
<p>“You came back. Are the others back?” Rickon asks and Theon feels bad for what he has to answer.</p>
<p>“No, the others aren’t back, it’s just me. But I came from Robb and your mother. They miss you and can’t wait to see you again” Rickon looks like he might cry so Theon pulls him into a hug, “I came back. That’s proof that not everyone who leaves, leaves for good. I promise I’ll bring them back to you”</p>
<p>“You will?”</p>
<p>“I would never let anything happen to them. Now come on, let’s go inside” Theon says before picking up Bran and taking Rickon’s hand.</p>
<p>He can really appreciate being back in Winterfell this time. He smiles as he walks in, he feels close to Robb here. Like a piece of Robb is with him. Now that he’s safe he can write Robb a proper letter. The boys don’t want to leave his side, he’s the closest thing they have to their family and to life before everything. So, it’s decided they’ll deal with the prisoners later and the three of them will relax. Theon goes to Robb’s chamber out of habit and when questioned makes the excuse that it’s bigger for the three of them and he knows Robb will have ink. The boys tell him about what’s been happening in Winterfell as he writes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Robb, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I knew you would probably guess at least part of my plan, which is why my message was so short. My father refused the offer. I knew having at least one ship would be enough so I brought it to be taken by Glover men and the ironborn have been dealt with here in Winterfell. I’ll stay a few days before I return to my ship and sail to you. Bran and Rickon are safe. They’re doing fine. I think I’ve finally convinced Rickon that you’ll return. I have other things to discuss with you upon my return. It feels good to be home again. I never thought it possible but I had missed the cold. I’d forgotten how comfortable my bed is. I don’t want to leave it. But I’ll be back in your camp soon to annoy you with my complaints about not having a comfortable bed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                                                                                                                                                                             -  Theon Greyjoy</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>-oOo-</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your grace, there’s been a raven from Winterfell” One of Robb’s guards enters during a council meeting and hands over a scroll. Robb nearly cries with joy at the words. He was right about Theon’s plans, his lover is safe, and his brother’s are doing fine. They’d gotten word from Deepwood Motte that the ship had been taken but no word on the Greyjoy men.</p>
<p>“Has something happened?” Lord Karstark asks and Robb looks up.</p>
<p>“Theon is at Winterfell, his men have been handled. He’s going to stay a few days before returning to his ship and sailing to us. According to him my brother’s are doing good”</p>
<p>“Can we trust a man who betrays his own family?” Robb really wishes he would drive his sword through Roose Bolton’s throat.</p>
<p>“Tell me, Lord Bolton, what actions could Theon have taken that would actually please you? If he had not betrayed his family he would have been going against us and raiding the shores of the North, is that what you prefer he does? Theon betrayed his family for our cause. If anything, I see this as further proof of his trustworthiness”</p>
<p>“You’re always so quick to defend the Greyjoy. You two are rather close. If I were in your father’s position I wouldn’t have let my son befriend a hostage” Robb slammed his fist on the table as he stood. Lord Bolton was smart enough to look somewhat scared.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare question my father again Lord Bolton. Nor Theon or I. I befriended Theon because he was a child just like I. Because that’s what he was. A child. You all look down on him with derision and constantly remind him of his father’s loss in the rebellion. Tell him how he should be grateful for us treating him well. He was a child, he had nothing to do with the rebellion and yet he had to suffer. He was taken from his home, from his family, and brought to an unfamiliar place, surrounded by people who hated him for his name and looked down on him. You wonder why he acts the way he does! And yet despite the treatment he has received from every person at this table besides me he still chose to fight with us. You, Lord Bolton, will never be half the man Theon is. Question my leadership again, and I may start to believe you treasonous. I don’t take treason lightly. Would anyone else like to voice an opinion?” When no one else spoke Robb nodded, “Good, because we really do have a war to plan. I think that’s a much better use of our time then questioning the loyalty of men who have already proven themselves trustworthy”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>-oOo-</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Theon doesn’t want to leave Winterfell. He doesn’t want to leave Bran and Rickon. They’ve gotten so close in the past three days. Theon is the closest thing they’ve had to having their family back since he left with Robb and they’re the closest thing Theon has to Robb and a family. They haven’t separated since Theon went down to the crypts, they sleep in the same bed. They’d received a raven from Robb on the second day saying he was glad they were all okay and that he would see Theon soon. Theon also found out that Catelyn had gone to negotiate with Renly Baratheon. Dinner his last night there was quiet. Nobody knew what to say and when they went to bed that night they all cried a little. </p>
<p>“Please don’t go, Theon” Rickon begged, holding onto Theon who was kneeling in front of him.</p>
<p>“I have to go, I’m sorry. I don’t want to, but Robb needs me” Theon held onto the boy tightly.</p>
<p>“We need you!”</p>
<p>“You both have each other. Robb’s all alone down South. I’ll send you a raven when I arrive at the camp” Rickon looked conflicted for a few moments before reluctantly letting go.</p>
<p>“I don’t want Robb to be alone” He said and Theon ruffled his hair before taking Bran from Hodor and holding him close.</p>
<p>“Goodbye Bran, you’re doing good as lord”</p>
<p>“Goodbye Theon, I’m glad you chose to fight with Robb”</p>
<p>“Me too” Theon squeezed him one more time before giving him back to Hodor, “Be good, both of you. Promise me”</p>
<p>“I promise, Theon,” Rickon wiped away tears.</p>
<p>“I promise, Theon,” Bran said and Theon nodded.</p>
<p>“Protect them Hodor” Theon said to the man before mounting his horse. Rodrick was already on his, they’d decided he would go with Theon. He was also bringing Winterfell guards to Deepwood Motte to fight the incoming Greyjoys and then the men would return to Winterfell. Theon turned to the boys one last time and waved before leaving the courtyard.</p>
<p>“I never thought I’d see the day Theon Greyjoy would be the one telling Starks to be good” Rodrick said and they both laughed.</p>
<p>“I guess it’s true what they say, war reveals people’s true selves to them. I didn’t belong on the Iron Islands. But Winterfell, it’s my home. The Starks are more family to me than the Greyjoys. I didn’t even recognise my own sister when I arrived”</p>
<p>“I’m glad, I could see good in you that you tried to hide behind arrogance”</p>
<p>“I was always a right prick. I can’t say I’ll be too much better, but I’ll try”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It took them a day and a half to reach Deepwood Motte and they were greeted by the guards.</p>
<p>“Any sign of my sister?” Theon asked as they were led into the keep.</p>
<p>“Her ships were spotted off Sea Dragon Point yesterday” </p>
<p>“She’ll land on the shore today and even if she doesn’t I wouldn’t make it past her”</p>
<p>“We’ve replaced the Greyjoy banners”</p>
<p>“She’d recognise the ship itself”</p>
<p>“If you leave now you could make it to Bear Island”</p>
<p>“I can’t take men you need to fight”</p>
<p>“We’ve gathered men from nearby villages, men have been sent from Torrhen’s Square, and we have the men you brought. You need to return to the king with that ship. Your family doesn’t yet know of your actions, you should keep it that way for as long as possible”</p>
<p>“I wish I could warn you of her tactics, but I really don’t know them. I know you’ve sworn to hold the keep, but don’t waste lives if it becomes a lost cause. It’s better for your men to survive and the Greyjoys hold Deepwood Motte for some time. If they take the keep, I’ll lead a force to take it back myself when we can spare the men” Theon held out his hand and the commander shook it.</p>
<p>“The men on the ship are yours, I wish you luck”</p>
<p>“To you as well,” Theon inclined his head before going back out of the keep, “Rodrick, we need to go now, my sister will land soon, she can’t see the ship, we’ll lay low at Bear Island and leave tomorrow night”</p>
<p>“Lead the way” Rodrick said and they both mounted their horses before galloping away. </p>
<p>There was no sign of Yara’s fleet on the horizon when they arrived and Theon sighed, relieved. His men got in line quickly as Theon walked the deck shouting orders. It felt good to be in command of men who listened and didn’t question him. Men he knew he could trust not turn on him in his sleep and kill him. It was dark when they landed safely at Bear Island. The men stayed on the ship while Theon and Rodrick traveled to the Mormont’s keep to inform those there the reason for their landing before returning to the ship. </p>
<p>A raven arrived the next morning informing them that Yara had taken Deepwood Motte and the remaining men had fled to Winterfell and Torrhen’s Square. Theon wasn’t entirely surprised, as much as he had hoped for a better outcome. When night fell they set sail for the Westerlands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>-oOo-</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your grace we should be moving on, not sitting in a castle for this long” Lord Umber said and Robb sighed. The lord had a point, but Theon knows they’re at The Crag and there’s a port to land the ship. They just need a little more time.</p>
<p>“I know, but we have to wait until Theon arrives with the ship. We can plan for our next move until he does. Now that we have Renly’s support and he’s defeated his brother we have an army in place south of King’s Landing. Renly says he has some ships, but it’s not many”</p>
<p>“There’s another great army south of King’s Landing. One that has the second best navy in Westeros and a burning hatred for Lannisters,” Everyone turned to the doorway where Theon was standing. His hair was longer than when he’d left and he seemed tired but he looked good. Robb had never been so relieved in his life, “We never considered the Dornish because it would take to long for a diplomatic party to reach Sunspear and return but now we have a ship, a party could sail to Dorne and negotiate with the Martells”</p>
<p>“He’s right,” Lord Glover says but Robb can’t stop looking at Theon, “The Dornish navy is second only to the Greyjoys and Oberyn Martell especially wants vengeance”</p>
<p>“He’d fit right in. Aren’t we the side of vengeance?” Theon smirked at Robb as he walked up to the table and all Robb wanted was to kiss the Greyjoy, “Who’s going to go to Dorne?”</p>
<p>“I don’t suppose any of you have met Prince Oberyn, have you?” Robb asked and as he expected no one had.</p>
<p>“Whoever goes needs to be able to fare well at sea for many days” Theon reminded.</p>
<p>“Are you suggesting you should be the one to go?” Roose Bolton asked and Robb was about to once again remind him not to speak against Theon when Theon spoke first.</p>
<p>“I fear I’m not very good at diplomatic negotiations, or being at sea too long. I fare better on land. As much as I think the prince and I would get along based on what I’ve heard of him, I am not the right person to go” Theon’s voice was calm and steady as he looked at Lord Bolton, “I would suggest Lady Mormont or Lord Manderly”</p>
<p>“Would one of you be willing?” Robb asked the lord and lady in question and they both nodded, “Take some time to discuss and decide who will go, we’ll continue this in the evening”</p>
<p>Everyone bid their farewell and exited the room, leaving Robb and Theon alone. As soon as the door closed behind the last lord Robb pulled Theon into a deep kiss which Theon happily reciprocated.</p>
<p>“I missed you so much it hurt. I was so worried that something would happen to you and then I got your raven and figured out your plan, I don’t know what I would have done if something happened to you. You’re never leaving my side again, I won’t let yet” Robb said when he pulled away and looked over Theon more closely. Theon just smiled softly.</p>
<p>“I missed you too. I was so scared something would happen while I wasn’t here to protect you,” Theon stopped when he noticed Robb blush and look away, “Something did happen. Are you okay? What was it?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, I got a crossbow bolt to my shoulder but I’m okay now, just a little sore still. What about you, are you okay? Did you get hurt?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, a couple men slightly cut me but they’ve already pretty much healed and don’t even hurt. I’m mostly just tired and worn out. I’ve barely slept since Winterfell”</p>
<p>My darling, you should rest, come with me” Robb moved to open the door, kissing Theon one more time before he did and then lead him to his room, “The bed’s almost as comfy as my bed in Winterfell, come lay down”</p>
<p>“At this point I could pass out on the floor, but I have other stuff I need to tell you first” Theon layed and Robb locked the door before joining him. Neither bothered to take off anything but their shoes.</p>
<p>“Like what?”</p>
<p>“Firstly that Bran and Rickon are perfectly safe and doing good, you needn’t worry about them. They miss everyone, but me going back seemed to cheer them up and kind of proved that we will go back for good. And secondly, remember when we were planning for our future where I would get married and be lord of the Iron Islands and you would come to Pyke with me? Change of plans. My father was already planning to make my sister his heir, I think stealing his ship and returning to you made sure he really will do it. And going back to Winterfell made me realize that’s my home, not Pyke. I want to be there. When this is all over, you can still get out of your marriage, but stay king. I could be the head of your kingsguard and you can name one of your brother’s heir” Theon said and Robb grinned before kissing him.</p>
<p>“I will have you whatever way I can get, but I would be lying if I said I wasn’t glad I won’t have to share you. There is another option though. When everything settles down after the war is over, I can use my power as king to make it legal for us to marry and we can be kings together”</p>
<p>“You really have gone insane in my absence” Theon looked at Robb with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“I didn’t say I’d do it tonight. But when everything has calmed down we could think about it. I’d love to see the look on Lord Bolton’s face when you’re crowned king” Robb said and Theon shook his head.</p>
<p>“You’re an idiot. I can’t believe I love you”</p>
<p>“I love you too” Robb kissed Theon softly and everything felt right again, now that they were back in each other's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>